Zelda, Then and Now
by Zelda Fenley
Summary: Snape. An old friend. Some romance. Death Eaters. Dark Marks. MysteryIt's all good...
1. Default Chapter

**Zelda, Then and Now  
  
**Disclaimers: As always the illustrious Ms. Rowling owns the characters. Except for Zelda. This one came before Mental Walls. It's much better.  
  
It was the first day of the fifth year of Harry Potter's study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also the fifth day of the first battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But no one was looking at it that way. And as Dumbledore made the usual beginning-of-the-year announcements, everyone was wondering when the topic of the battle would be addressed.  
  
All first-year students are advised, as always, not to go into the Dark Forest. It is forbidden for the usual reasons, but even moreso now. And this brings me to the topic which I'm sure all of you have been waiting for. Dumbledore paused, as if he needed to think about what he was going to say. As you all know, our finest aurors have been in battle against Voldemort and his forces for the past five days. The center of the battle is now inside the Dark Forest.  
  
A wave of whispering now passed from table to table. Quiet down, quiet down, Dumbledore said. Hogwarts is doing all it can to help our forces. We have been providing food and medical assistance, and casualties have been coming in over the past few days. I hate, as always, having to expose you to something as horrific as this, but it is necessary for the cause.  
  
Harry and Ron sat quietly, taking all that Dumbledore was saying in, and trying to keep themselves from thinking it was a dream. Hermione sat silently as well, but none of the information was surprising her. No doubt she had been reading every paper on the matter that she could find. Harry noticed that most of the teachers on his list were not present. In their places were several very young professors, including Fleur Delacoeur. Harry assumed that the scheduled teachers were in battle. One professor who WAS still present was Severus Snape. Harry wished that Snape had been gone as well, but understood that his fighting would surely have blown his cover. Harry sighed and continued trying to listen to Dumbledore. But his mind was elsewhere. It was outside. In the Dark Forest. Where the battle was.   
  
Harry's wondering mind was brought abruptly back to the Great Hall and the Griffyndor table as three mud-clad individuals burst through the doors.   
  
Headmaster, we are in dire need of the use of your infirmary.  
  
The students' heads snapped back and forth between the strangers and their Headmaster.  
  
Of course, Dumbledore said. Bring your injured in. I will ask Madame Pomfrey to ready the infirmary. Dumbledore then addressed the students. Any 7th year students with medical training shall be asked, if willing, to report to the infirmary upon your dismissal. Everyone else is to go to your dormitories.  
  
Harry carefully studied the three individuals. When he finally got to the face of the third, he did a double-take. There, beneath unfamiliar robes and a muddy face was his Godfather, Sirius Black. And Sirius was not looking at Dumbledore. He was looking at Harry. But Harry did not receive a smile or even a wink. Sirius looked exhausted. He looked almost worse than he did when he was released from Azkaban. harry fought back the urge to run to Sirius. Just as he was about to give in Sirius and the other two aurors left, supposedly to get their injured. Dumbledore dismissed the students, but rather than returning to his common room as he was ordered, Harry rushed to the infirmary. He reached for the handle of the door, but another hand beat him to it.  
  
Mr. Potter, if I weren't in such a hurry to assist with the injured I would walk you back to your common room personally, since you obviously have forgotten where it is. Professor Snape's tone contained its usual sarcasm, but there was something else in his voice. What was it? Since I can't do that, I'll have to ask you to wait inside the infirmary until someone has time to do so. Was Snape doing him a favor? Had he seen Sirius as well? Harry decided to take it as a favor, and entered the infirmary. But as soon as he was in, he wanted out..  
  
Harry had seen scary things. he had faced a giant snake, a three-headed dog, and even Voldemort himself. But what he saw in the Hogwarts infirmary sent more chills down his spine than anything else he had ever experienced. There were five individuals being cared for. All but one were writhing in pain. the mud on their robes was mixing with blood. Madame Pomfrey and several professors and students were scurrying from bed to bed, trying to soothe. Trying to save. Harry turned back to the unconscious auror. The one who was not screaming. Harry watched as Professor Snape walked up to the bed. A look of shock appeared on his face. Snape snapped at Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Why is no one helping her?  
  
There is no more we can do for her, Professor. And I wasn't aware that we were providing medical assistance to the enemy, Madame Pomfrey replied. As she finished her sentence she pointed to something on the girl's arm. Harry inched closer, attempting to see. It was the Dark Mar. Bold and black. Engraved into the girl's arm.   
  
She is not a Death Eater, Snape said, his tone becoming urgent.   
  
It doesn't matter, replied Pomfrey. There is still nothing I can do. She may live. She may die. I'm surprised she isn't dead already. She was hit with the Killing Curse. Snape looked back at the girl, then looked around for a chair. He grabbed one, and pulled it up to the bed. Harry wanted to know what connection Snape had to the girl, but thought it best not to pry just yet. He found a seat. And he waited. And he watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda, Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: Rowling owns characters. Yup. She sure does.  
  
Sirius Black looked around the infirmary, which, for the first time in hours was quiet. He walked over to Harry, who was slouched in a chair asleep. Well, at least HE was able to rest,' thought Sirius. He touched Harry softly on the shoulder, but the boy still jumped. Sirius saw the look in Harry's eyes change from confusion to relief. Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius. As the embrace ended, Harry looked up at Sirius.   
  
How are they? Sirius sighed. He didn't like that his Godson had to experience what had just happened. But he knew Harry had to start realizing certain truths about the world.   
  
We lost three. Alastor Moody is recovering. And we don't know about Zelda yet. Sirius glanced back at the beds. There lay Zelda Fenley, one of the best Aurors he had ever been privileged to fight beside. How in the world had she survived? Sirius felt sure that the Dark Mark on her arm held the key, but, unlike most, he never once thought Zelda was a spy. He had worked beside her. He had joked with her. She was good. Possible more so than himself. Sirius finally realized who it was still sitting in the chair beside Zelda's bed. Snape? Sirius decided to send Harry back to his dormitory and then get some answers.   
  
Harry. It's been a very long evening. I hate to send you away, but you really do need to get some sleep. Don't worry. i'll see you tomorrow before I leave. Harry nodded, and without a word he left the infirmary. Sirius turned his attention to Zelda and her visitor. He walked up behind Snape. Snape didn't even turn around before speaking.   
  
What can I do for you, Black? Sirius pulled a chair up beside Snape and sat down. He looked at Zelda before speaking. Oh, I just wanted to check on Zelda.  
  
You know Miss Fenley?  
  
said Sirius. We've been working together for months planning our defense. I was going to ask how you knew her.  
  
Snape took his time answering the question. She graduated from Hogwarts eight years ago. Top of her class. Was offered the position of Head Girl even, but she didn't want it. She was in my house. The best student I've ever taught. By far.  
  
Snape expressed with his body language that the conversation was over, so Sirius decided he should go. In actuality he was thankful for Snape's desire to be left alone. Sirius needed sleep desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 1.  
  
Severus listened to the footsteps as Sirius left the infirmary. A wave of relief rushed over him. He was finally by himself for the first time in hours. For a person such as Severus, having to put up with people was worse than dealing with a full-grown Norwegian Ridgeback. He glanced down. Severus had not seen Zelda Fenley since she graduated. And even though he hated to admit it, he had missed her. There was something about her that had managed to calm him. He would sit and talk with her for hours.   
  
Before Zelda, he had thought that kind of behavior was wrong for a student and a teacher. But he couldn't deny that he loved spending time with her. Needless to say, Miss Zelda Fenley had acquired more than her share of detentions from the Potions professor. Headmaster Dumbledore had inquired as to the nature of their relationship several times.  
  
Still platonic, Headmaster, Severus had begun to reply after the first few times. But as her seventh year passed by Severus couldn't deny that he had developed a crush. Crush? No, no,' Severus thought That word will not do at all.' Well, whatever it was, he never did anything about it. Zelda went straight from Hogwarts to a muggle university. But that was just like her. She had to be prepared. Being able to survive in the Muggle world was important for an auror. Zelda never stopped. During the last two years of her studies in college she completed her auror training. Severus had made sure to keep up with her progress. But she never came back to visit him. And he never tried to make contact either. He never was quite sure why, but he had taken the lack of communication as a sign that their friendship was over.  
  
But now Zelda was back at Hogwarts, unconscious in the infirmary with a Dark Mark on her arm. Had it always been there? The curse should have killed her. Unless, of course, it was just for show. What was Severus thinking? Zelda Fenley would never join Voldemort. Yet there was something familiar about her from the start. Something that made him think back to his Death-Eater days. Severus's head fell, and as soon as his chin hit his chest he awoke, realizing that he had been dreaming. And about Zelda.  
  
Good God, Severus muttered to himself. I thought that was over. Madame Pomfrey walked in, checking on the two surviving patients. She seemed surprised to find any visitors, and promptly ran Severus out. He headed toward on of the empty emergency faculty bedrooms. He was too tired to climb all the way down to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 1  
  
Opening her eyes was by far the hardest thing Zelda had tried to do in a long time. No. She took that back. Trying to remember where she was and what she had been doing was the hardest. But as light finally began to seep through her eyelids she began to remember. Of course the pain throughout her body helped to speed the recollection process along. She couldn't turn her head, but as things came into focus she managed to figure out where she was. The sounds. The ceiling. The ceiling was unmistakable. She had woken up to that ceiling many times. She was back at Hogwarts. She tried to call for someone, but her mouth was too dry. She settled for tapping on the side of the bed, a trick she had learned after one of her many Quidditch accidents. Madame Pomfrey hated tapping, and she would surely come soon, annoyed.  
  
Sounds like Miss Fenley is awake, Pomfrey said as she approached the bed. How are you feeling? Zelda motioned as best she could for water, but it was enough for Madame Pomfrey to get the hint. She handed Zelda a glass of water.   
  
I'll live, said Zelda, after taking a long swig from the glass. Zelda noticed Madame Pomfrey's uneasiness as she handed back the glass. But then she realized that nothing was covering her left forearm.  
  
I didn't choose this, Zelda said as she touched the tattooed skin. It's been there my entire life. I've never been a Death Eater.  
  
said Pomfrey. I was informed before you regained consciousness. Severus Snape? Was he still teaching at Hogwarts? Who else would have been confident enough that she was good? The door opened before she was allowed anymore speculation. Albus Dumbledore entered.   
  
he said. I see that Alastor Moody is already up and about. He turned towards Zelda's bed. And Miss Fenley. Did you take yet another bludger to the head? Zelda was glad that Dumbledore was still able to lighten almost any mood. She managed a slight grin as she attempted to sit up in her bed. Pain shot through her and the room began to spin, but she was determined to get up. She hated being an invalid. Dumbledore walked over to the bed and assisted her.   
  
Thank you. So what day is it, anyway?  
  
Oh, the day after, Dumbledore replied. You didn't sleep that much. But in your Quidditch days we could barely keep you from hopping right back on your broom, even if you had a broken bone. So I'm not surprised. Dumbledore immediately became serious. Zelda, were you hit with the Killing Curse?  
  
Zelda tried to remember the events of the day before. The battle. Moody, herself, and the other three aurors. Lucius Malfoy. Avada Kedavra. The other three aurors. The other three Aurors?   
  
It was the Killing Curse, sir. Zelda paused. Headmaster...the other three who were with me?  
  
They did not survive. who exactly was hit with the curse?  
  
We all were, said Zelda. She was fighting back tears as she spoke. I tried to counter the curse. I thought we were all dead.   
  
You should be, Dumbledore replied, plainly. Countering a Killing Curse with the strength to kill five is not possible. Something else happened out there.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Zelda didn't understand what had happened. But much of Zelda's life was a mystery. Even to herself. She sported a Dark Mark that, from all she knew, could have been there from birth. She couldn't remember anything before she turned seven. Before she came to live with the Fenleys. But she knew that she would find the answers some day. Maybe it was time to search more seriously.  
  
Miss Fenley, I can't let you go straight back out to the battle. Your injuries will take weeks to fully heal. I suggest you take this time to search your past. I believe there are some answers to very big questions in your memories. Answers that just may give us an advantage.  
  
With that, Dumbledore exited the infirmary. Zelda fell back against her pillow. The investigation in her future just might be harder than the battle in her past.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers: see chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter walked slowly toward the Great Hall. It was lunchtime, but he wasn't hungry. He wanted to see Sirius. He entered Hogwarts's social center behind a group of first-years, who acted as if they hadn't eaten in days. The faculty table was unusually full, and as Harry got closer, he noticed that more than a few of the new faces were familiar. Sirius was among them. And he was in deep conversation with none other than Remus Lupin. Lupin was on Harry's list of professors, but, like so many of them, he had gone to fight in the battle. Harry was glad that he was safe for the time being. This one of many former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers had helped Harry out of quite a few jams. Harry skipped over the Gryffindor table and headed straight for his Godfather. Sirius noticed him halfway over and finally gave Harry a well-rested and sincere smile.  
  
Hi Sirius. Professor Lupin, Harry said as he reached the table.  
  
Lupin stood up and gave Harry a hug. I haven't seen you in a while, Harry. How have you been?  
  
I'm fine, said Harry. I was going to ask you the same thing.  
  
Well, this battle seems to be over for the time being. We've managed to push the Death Eaters out of the Dark Forest, but it won't be long before they regroup. We have to rest while we can.  
  
Sirius spoke up. It looks like we'll be around for a little while longer. Remus is in no condition to teach, of course, but we want to be able to keep our stand at Hogwarts. If nothing else, it need protection.  
  
Harry nodded. He looked down at the rest of the table. Dumbledore was unreadable, as usual. Minerva McGonagall looked like she hadn't slept in days. She probably hadn't. And then there was Professor Snape. He looked worried, if he really every could. Harry remembered the events of the past day and the girl in the infirmary. Zelda. Wasn't that her name?  
  
Harry said. That girl in the infirmary. Who is she, exactly? And why was Snape watching over her?  
  
Sirius glanced over at Snape. Then back to Harry. Zelda? Zelda Fenley is part of the intelligence branch of our operation.  
  
She's a spy? Harry asked.  
  
No. she takes the information spies bring back and figures out the best way to go about defending ourselves against Voldemort. Professor Snape's information has been some of the most important to the whole plan, but, as far as I can tell, Severus hasn't seen her since she graduated Hogwarts.  
  
She went to Hogwarts?  
  
Yes. Eight years ago. The Harry Potter of her stint here, I'd say. Popular. Intelligent. Brave. She was Slytherin. Captain of the Quidditch team. She played Keeper.  
  
That's right, a new voice entered the conversation. It was Professor McGonagall. Actually, Mr. Potter, Miss Fenley taught Oliver Wood the secrets of Keeping in Quidditch. It was a precedent, really. The first inter-house consultation in quite some time. But she saw early on Wood's talent, and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.  
  
But why was Snape so concerned for her yesterday? he never seems to be worried about anyone's well-being. He was, and is, certainly worried about her, said Harry.  
  
Oh, Miss Fenley and Professor Snape were very good friends when she was a student. He didn't like letting it known. Thought it was improper. But we all were just happy to see him connect with anyone, McGonagall replied. Now Harry, you'd better go get something to eat before your next class starts.  
  
Harry nodded. He still wasn't hungry, but he thought he would try to eat something.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda - Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapter 1  
  
As Harry walked from the table, McGonagall turned to Sirius and Lupin.   
  
So it's true then. The auror in the infirmary is Miss Fenley? Sirius nodded.  
  
That would explain Severus's condition then.  
  
McGonagall glanced back to the other end of the table. Dumbledore was speaking to Snape, but his only response was a blank stare accompanied by the occasional nod. Minerva had to know how Snape was. No one, besides Dumbledore and herself ever checked up on Severus, and no matter how sour and unwelcoming he acted toward everyone he still needed the occasional sympathy. She headed over to Snape. By then his conversation with Dumbledore had ended.  
  
Severus, do you have time for a walk? Snape looked up at McGonagall. Minerva knew that most of the time that phrase was uttered to Snape it meant that he was going to be chastised for being unfair to a Gryffindor student. But she was the Deputy Headmistress, so there really was no way to say no. Severus just nodded and got up from his seat and followed McGonagall out of the great Hall and into a corridor. Minerva headed no where in particular, but had plans to end up at the infirmary, if all went well.  
  
I hear you stayed up much of the night in the infirmary, said Minerva.  
  
said Severus, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.  
  
I expect you'll want to go again?  
  
  
  
No? But Miss Fen--  
  
miss Fenley and I have not spoken in years. I don not know whose decision that was, but I think it's for the best.  
  
Minerva almost could not believe what she was hearing. That is, if it had been anyone else speaking she would not have believed. But this was Severus. His rules were different.  
  
You had an incredible friend eight year ago, you know. Why waste that? Especially now, when school rules do not apply. Minerva hoped that Severus understood what she was trying to say. Minerva thought surely he and Zelda would have taken their friendship to a new level after her graduation, but apparently they had made no attempt. It saddened Minerva. Severus could have used a love life.   
  
We obviously met at the wrong point in both of our lives, said Severus. She made no attempt to contact me. I took that as a subtle hint that our friendship was finished.  
  
said Minerva. Miss Fenley has gone through a muggle university, auror training, and has been key to the intelligence branch of the Ministry. You can't fault her. You can't fault yourself either. Go see her, Severus. Talk to her. You need her friendship again, I'd say. Especially now.  
  
She won't want to see me, Snape said.  
  
You don't' know that. Go. Don't force me to make that an order. Severus stopped walking. But Minerva kept going. It was up to Severus now. Or maybe he needed just a little more help.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda - Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 1  
  
Zelda pulled a plain black sweater over her ragged t-shirt. She chuckled to herself. I'm going to have to get a new good luck charm. This shirt can't last much longer.' She laced up her boots and checked herself iin the mirror. God, I look hideous. Her short red hair was sticking up everywhere, but, in actuality, that was on purpose. The dark circles around her eyes, however, were not. Madame Pomfrey was finally giving Zelda permission to leave the infirmary. Not that it had been too long. Only two days. But Zelda couldn't stay in that room any longer. Just as she was preparing to leave Minerval McGonagall walked through the doors.  
  
Well, well, Fenley. What is it this time. Gryfiindors too much for you?  
  
What is it with the Quidditch jokes,' Zelda thought to herself. Minerva walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
Hello, Zelda. How are you feeling?  
  
I'm fine, said Zelda. What she really wanted to say was that she ached all over. But that went against her bad girl image. So she just stuck with   
  
she continued, I wanted to know if I could have some work while I'm here. I've been ordered to take a break from my job, but I need something to do.  
  
Well, you could assist a professor. Actually I think I might have just the person.  
  
Oh no. Zelda knew what was coming next, but she could do nothing to stop it.  
  
Professor Snape could use some help with his higher level potions classes.  
  
Oh. Professor McGona--  
  
Minerva, Zelda. You're not a student any more.  
  
Minerva. I don't think that would be such a good idea.  
  
Nonsense, Zelda. I'll tell Severus to expect you tomorrow.   
  
Suddenly Zelda just wanted to crawl back in bed.   
  
  
I apologize for the short chapter! But it's going with the theme of switching perspectives every chapter, so it's sort of needed. 


	8. Chapters 8 and 9

Zelda - Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapter 1  
Oh, and...Yay! They finally see each other!  
  
Potions was going to be intolerable. Severus knew that. He had Gryffindor fifth-years first thing, and he was told by McGonagall to expect a teacher's assistant. It was time for class to start, and, sure enough, in marched Harry Potter and his gang. Great. A teacher's assistant who was late. Just as the Gryffindors took their seats, Severus's assistant walked through the door. Severus looked up from his class role to acknowledge them. There, standing just inside the doorway was Zelda Fenley. She was wearing oversized robes that were open in the front, revealing an old sweater, worn jeans, and boots. Did she want to test him?  
  
I'm sorry I'm late, Professor. I had to find robes. Mine were ruined in the fight. Severus had no choice but to excuse her. He then addressed the class.  
  
Class, I suppose it is my duty to introduce you to my new teaching assistant. This is Zelda Fenley. She works at the Ministry of Magic, but it seems, at the moment, that she has decided to take a little holiday. So now, I am supposed to tell her that she will be helping to oversee your potions work. As he finished, he looked back at Zelda. She nodded. Good,' he thought. As little conversation as possible.'  
  
By the middle of the class he couldn't take Zelda anymore. She kept questioning his conclusions, defending the Gryffindors, and, worst of all, helping Neville Longbottom step-by-step through his potion. When he finally managed to catch a joke that she was telling Neville at Severus's expense, he had decided that that was enough. He stormed up to Longbottom's cauldron, where Zelda was sitting. Even with all his effort to intimidate, Zelda's expression never changed. Neville, however, was cowering behind her.   
  
I have had enough, Miss Fenley! You will promptly remove yourself from my classroom!  
  
Zelda looked down, grinned, stood up, and headed toward the door. She stopped, inches away, turned, and addressed Severus.  
  
  
  
I don't want to hear it, Miss Fenley.  
  
Your robes. They're soaking in Neville's potion.  
  
Severus looked down. The bottom of his robes were floating on the tope of Neville's perfectly concocted potion. By the time he looked back at the door, Zelda was gone.  
  
Damn that girl.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Zelda's confidence disappeared the moment she exited Severus's classroom. She felt like crying. The last time she had seen Severus they had been friends. Sure they hadn't talked in a long time, but still she thought that they would have at least been civil. And it was all her fault. She sat in his class and pestered him. She made fun of him with a student. Why had she done that? Was it because she wanted to act as if she had never been affected by him? She had never even done that during her time at Hogwarts.   
  
Zelda took a deep breath. Then she began to walk. She was a horrible person. And she had to apologize to Severus. She would go to him tonight and try.


	9. Chapter 10

Zelda - Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 1  
  
Severus stormed into his chambers and plopped down into his chair. He lit a fire with his wand and rubbed his eyes. They day had been exhausting. And Zelda. And Zelda. He knew there was something terribly wrong. She was not the same person she was eight years ago, of course. But this was not the issue. She seemed to be hiding something. Even from herself. But Severus had already decided that he was not going to go to her. Not after this morning.   
  
A soft knock on the door. Severus knew who it was before she opened the door. She always had knocked that way. Hesitantly. As if she thought she was doing something wrong. Maybe they were wrong to become friends. Maybe that's why it was so bad.   
  
He thought about getting up, but thought again, and didn't. Instead, he just said, come in Zelda.  
  
She slowly entered the room, looking side to side, as if something might attack her. Something might,' Severus thought to himself as he watched her approach.  
  
She didn't sit. She didn't get comfortable. Severus knew she was here to say something and then leave.  
  
said Zelda. I am so sorry about this morning.   
  
Severus said nothing.  
  
I can try to place the blame on my current physical state. Or on everything that I've been thinking about lately. But the truth is, I was acting like a child. And it was unacceptable. I--  
  
Apology accepted, Severus muttered softly. What? Severus's heart managed to forgive Zelda before his brain could consider it.  
  
Zelda stood still. Severus laughed to himself. Zelda Fenley at a loss for words? Severus decided he should help her out.  
  
Too much has happened to me, to both of us, over the years since we have talked to pretend that our relationship could be the same. But I've not cared to find another to replace you. I don't think it would be possible. Severus was only realizing the truth in his words as they emerged from his mouth. But, they were the truth. And as he sat their looking at Zelda, he knew that they never should have gone that long without seeing each other. He got up and walked over to where she was standing. Close-up, he could see that her cheeks were wet with her tears. Her green eyes glistened with them. And Severus couldn't take it any longer. He reached his arms around her carefully, so as not to irritate her injuries. And he hugged her. He hugged her. They stood there, that way for what seemed like hours. But it was actually only minutes. Then Severus broke the embrace long enough to say two simple sentences.  
  
I've missed you Zelda. More than you can possibly know.  
  
It was Zelda that re-initiated the hug. And they continued standing there in the desperate attempt to make up for the past eight years.  
  
NOT THE END, I ASSURE YOU!


	10. Chapter 11

Zelda - Then and Now  
  
Disclaimers - See Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter was losing. But, then again, when it came to wizard chess against his best friend Ron he usually lost.  
  
said Ron, smiling. they sat in silence for a while. They were enjoying the quiet of the Gryffindor Common Room. All that could be heard was the turning of pages in the corner. Hermione was studying as usual.  
  
she said, all of a sudden. Ron and Harry looked up from the finished game of chess.  
  
asked Ron.  
  
said Hermione, as if she didn't realize she was speaking out loud. The potions assignment. It's so much easier the way Zelda explained it to me. Hermione's comment sparked the recollection of the days events, including Zelda Fenley's abrupt dismissal from class.  
  
I don't understand, said Harry. Snape and Zelda were friends. But today they looked like they wanted to kill each other.  
  
I think they were flirting, said Hermione.  
  
'Mione, are you crazy? Snape flirting? Right. said Ron.  
  
Well maybe not Snape. But I think Zelda was, Hermione replied.  
  
I think it's something else, added Harry. I think their history goes back much farther.  
  
What makes you think that, asked Ron.  
  
The way Snape acted toward her when they brought her in from the battle. And the fact that she has a Dark Mark on her arm.  
  
Hermione's face showed confusion. Zelda was a Death Eater?  
  
I don't know, said Harry. I think it's time to do some research, though. There is something terribly odd about Zelda.  
  
  
  
What is the first thing you can remember?  
  
The light from the fireplace danced around in the half-emptied glasses of butter beer. Zelda Fenley sat quiet, thinking about the question posed to her.   
  
My seventh birthday party. At the Fenleys', she said.  
  
But you always knew they weren't your parents?  
  
Yes. That part of the situation was never kept secret from me. But where I came from was.  
  
And the Dark Mark?  
  
No clue how I got it. I wasn't a Death Eater.  
  
I know, said Severus. I would have remembered you. But still. There is something about you that makes me think back to the beginning of my stint as a Death Eater.  
  
Do you think you knew me before I came to Hogwarts?  
  
I don't know. But there may be a spell we could use to find out.  
  
Zelda nodded. But then she yawned.  
  
We'll wait until tomorrow, eh?  
  
Zelda nodded again. She rose from the rug in front of the fire where they had both been sitting. But she had to know one thing before she left.  
  
I just have one question for you, said Zelda.  
  
Severus just looked at her.  
  
I don't know why I never spoke to you after I graduated. Stupidity, I suppose. But why did you never contact me? Zelda didn't move after she spoke. She didn't feel like she could. She was terrified that Snape's answer might be horrible. She was also terrified that it might be exactly what she wanted.  
  
I don't know, said Severus.  
  
I don't believe you, Severus. You've never done anything without a calculated reason. Severus stood up. He walked toward Zelda until they were standing only a foot or so away from each other. He looked Zelda straight in the eyes.   
  
I didn't contact you because I didn't want to restrict you to anything. You are a brilliant person. It would have been selfish of me to try to keep you with me. I was much too old for you. You were much too young. I wanted you to be able to do anything you wanted. I wanted you to be able to have anything you wanted.  
  
Zelda stood quietly for a minute. She moved closer to Severus. Inches only separated them now. And then she did something Severus was not expecting at all. She kissed him. the kiss turned passionate, as if both had been starving for the taste of each other. And then Zelda broke the kiss. She stared deeply into Severus's eyes.  
  
All I wanted was you, she said.  
  
It was Severus who kissed Zelda this time. And it was as if the past eight years had never passed. As if Zelda was still attending Hogwarts. as if they had taken all the time spent alone back. And for the first time in those years, Severus regretted his decision to let Zelda go. He decided that he would never repeat that mistake.   
  
Stay with me tonight, Severus said, while pulling Zelda into a tight embrace.   
  
I can't. Not yet, you know that, Zelda replied. Besides, we have an important spell to perform tomorrow, right? Zelda smiled. You wouldn't want to keep me in the dark about my past forever, would you?  
  
No, certainly not, Severus said, with disappointed yearning in his voice.  
  
Well, then kiss me once more for the road, said Zelda.  
  
And they did. And she left.  
  
Severus headed for a cold shower.


	11. Chapter 12

Zelda, Then and Now  
  
Disclaimers - See Chapter 1  
  
Hermione had been sifting through pages and pages of periodicals for hours. She felt sure that if any records of Death Eaters were to be found, that was the place. she was searching through the two decade-old records of the Daily Prophet when she finally came across something.  
  
She paused at a small article on the front page of an otherwise not-so-speciel evening edition. What she read sent shivers down her spine. she turned to see if anyone was watching her and managed to catch Ron and Harry walking down the aisle toward her. As they approached her they realized that she not only had found something, but that it was not doubt shocking.  
  
  
  
All right, I am going to try once more. Concentrate on me. Try to see my thoughts. then try to put yourself inside my thoughts. I am going to begin the spell. Severus was trying, for the third time, to join his mind with Zelda's. The goal was to find common ground between Zelda's repressed memories and Severus's. After Zelda left the night before Severus had gone straight to his books to find the spell. But they were both having a hard time concentrating between Zelda's Vulcan mind meld jokes and Severus's desire to be doing anything with Zelda but this.  
  
But, finally, they both got serious and the spell began to work. Al l they could feel at first was a wave of dizziness. Then there appeared a blurry patch, and as the image began to sharpen Zelda and Severus recognized their surroundings. They were in the middle of a Death Eater camp. They then spotted the Severus from the memory, and, judging from his youthful appearance the memory was from quite some time ago. They then saw a little girl run from a crowd of Death Eaters. following her was Voldemort himself. But neither the girl nor Voldemort look happy. The little girl was clutching her forearm and crying. She ran into the woods. Severus then realized that the little girl WAS Zelda. Voldemort then spoke, and with his words Zelda's world came crashing down.  
  
After my daughter! Do not let her escape!  
  
Zelda's sudden strong emotions kicked both of them out of the spell. when Severus regained control of his eyes he looked around the room. Zelda had slid from the chair. She was slouched on the floor and breathing extremely heavily. She was not trying to control the tears that were freely flowing down her cheeks. Severus could find nothing to say. He just sat down on the floor beside her and hugged her fiercely.  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
Sorry it's a short chapter guys. I just couldn't wait to put this up.


End file.
